The present invention relates to a chalk line device, and in particular, a chalk line device and a mating chalk refill container.
The construction industry uses chalk line devices to snap a line on lumber materials for assistance in cutting and otherwise providing measurement of lumber. Prior art devices often consist of a housing or body with a wound chalk line in the body. A chalk line device with colored chalk can be pulled from a small opening of the body. A clip at the end of the chalk line device can be hooked to the end of lumber for snapping the chalk line. Conventionally, chalk line devices are replenished with chalk by inserting the tip of a chalk refill bottle into a relatively small opening in the chalk line device body. Since the chalk line device body is small and requires frequent refills, tradesmen often have to carry a large one gallon container of chalk with them to remote sites for refilling the chalk line device.
Since the openings of existing chalk line devices are small, spillage of the chalk often occurs during refills. Chunks of chalk often burst through the refill bottle""s nozzle, rebound out of the chalk line device and create a mess. Humidity can also cause the chalk to harden, making refilling more difficult. Current refill bottles are large and awkward. As such, they are not convenient to carry in a tool pouch. Tradesman therefore do not typically carry chalk line device refills with them, and often run out of chalk at a remote location far from a refill container. The tradesmen also have difficulty in gauging how much chalk to dispense into the chalk line device body. As a result, the chalk line device is filled beyond its ideal capacity. Thus, there is a long unfulfilled need to provide a chalk line device and chalk refill container system that is more efficient and easier to use.
It is an object of present invention to provide a chalk line device configured for efficient filling of chalk.
It is another object of the invention to provide a chalk refill container that is easier and more efficient to use.
Therefore, the present invention provides a chalk line device with a body that is adapted to be refilled using a chalk refill container. Chalk line is wound within the chalk line device body. The chalk line device body has a coupling structure provided near a refill opening. A door is operationally engaged with the coupling structure and seals the opening.
The present invention also provides a chalk refill container having a pair of opposing flanges for engaging with the coupling structure of the chalk line device body. An opening is provided between the flanges, and a removable cover for sealing the opening of the container is releasably secured to the flange. In operation, the cover is removed and the chalk refill container is coupled to the chalk line device via engagement of the flanges with the chalk line device. Chalk is dispensed from the coupled chalk refill container into chalk line device by inverting the coupled unit.